


The Saga of Souten

by ginnekomiko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story about the thunder sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just for Awhile

Soten dusted herself off as she entered the castle. She’d show that little Fire-Demon down the way just who was the true terror of the skies!

Only, how was she going to do it? Her own lightning powers were no match for his fire powers yet.

Wait; didn’t Hiten have a weapon that amplified his lightning?

She ran into his room.

It was sitting against his wall.

Score!

Only, he’d never let her borrow it.

Manten might, though.

She grabbed the weapon with both hands. How did Hiten lift this thing?

“Manten~ I’m going outside to play. I’m borrowing one of your weapons, okay?”

“Okay~!” he answered without even looking at her.

Perfect!

She came across the little Fire-Demon shortly after going outside.

“Look who came back! Is that thing supposed to scare me? You can barely lift it!”

 “You take back what you said!” Soten cried as she readied the weapon.

 “No way! The Thunder-Demon tribe is weak compared to the Fire-Demon tribe!”

“That’s it!”

A great bolt of lightning descended upon the land. When the smoke cleared, the Fire-Demon was nowhere to be found.

“Wow, did I really do that?” she asked.

“No chance,” a voice from behind said. “I just gave him a warning.”

Soten froze.

“And just _what_ are you doing with _my_ weapon?” Hiten asked. He grabbed it from her. “This is not a toy!”

“He insulted us,” she muttered.

“Then he was lucky I was just showing off,” Hiten said.


	2. Hiten's Sour Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soten gets lectured after taking Hiten's weapon without permission.

Hiten was not happy with them.

His glare was unmistakable. Soten felt her glance fall to the side.

“Well?” he asked.

His foot was tapping impatiently.

“Brother.”

“Why didn’t you check on her?” Hiten snapped.

“I was distracted,” Manten said.

“Trying to fix your hair again? You know it’s useless, right?”

Poor Manten.

“You know what that weapon can do and you just let her waltz right out the door with it! What if the fire-demons had gotten hold of that thing? We’d be screwed, that’s what.”

“I wasn’t gonna-” Soten cut in.

“You be quiet! What if you had gotten killed, Soten? Did you ever think of that? No, of course you didn’t you’re just a little kid who didn’t think about the consequences!”

She knew that look in his eyes. The clutching motion of his hand was familiar, too; he was going to unleash one hell of a lightning bolt. One of the walls was going to be gone in a few moments.

“Manten.”

“Don’t worry sister, I see.”

They both ducked.

Well damn, half of their house was in need of repair now.

“Goddamn it, you guys piss me off sometimes.”

“Hiten.”

“Now what do you-”

She stuck a sour candy she’d been saving into his mouth.

“I’m very, very sorry. I’ll clean the weapon until it shines, okay?”

 He took the sucker out of his mouth. “Soten.”

She turned.

“If anyone bullies you again, just call us. We’ll set them straight.”

“’Kay!”

 

 


	3. Koryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Soten got Koryu.

“Soten.”

“Yes?”

“I have a little present for you.”

“A present?” she asked eagerly.

“Come on out, little guy.”

A small reptile appeared behind Hiten’s ankles.

“A tiny lizard?” she asked.

“A baby dragon. His name is Koryu.”

“Koryu,” she repeated.

“That’s my name, Miss!” the little red dragon said.

“You can talk!” Soten exclaimed.

“That I can! I can do lots of other things, too! From this day forward, I serve you.”

“How come?” Soten asked.

“You’re still a shorty who gets bulled. A little extra power will help you. Besides, dragons have always helped the Thunder-Demons.”

“Then how come you and Manten don’t have any?”

“They are a rare breed, Soten. Not everyone can just get one. You’re more of a thinker anyway, so a dragon will make you look scary.”

“I can be scary!”

“ _Sure_ you can.”

“I can! I can! I can! Just you watch!”

“Go on then, small fry, show big brother what you’ve got.”

“I will!”

What she produced was a less than stellar lightning bolt.

“No wonder he asked me to help protect you,” Koryu said.

“You shut up! You’re one to talk! You're just a baby dragon!” Soten said.

“At least I’ve got a pedigree. Don’t worry master Hiten; I’ll make sure little Soten doesn’t get killed or maimed for lack of physical powers.”

“Very good, Koryu,” Hiten said.

“I’m not weak!” Soten said.

“No, or at least you won’t be with me around to protect you, Miss Soten!” Koryu said.


	4. Happy Hiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Hiten...

“Good morning, Soten!” Hiten said.

Hiten almost never said “good morning,” much less with a bright smile on his face.

Was she still dreaming?

“Oh, good morning, big brother,” she replied with a yawn.

She covered her mouth. Hiten had said he didn’t like to be referred to by any cute terms. He was going to be mad.

“You’re so cute!” he said as he hugged her.

_What was going on?_

“What’s gotten into Master Hiten? He so unusually cheery,” Koryu asked.

“Manten~!” Soten called.

“Yes?” Manten asked.

“Hiten, he- he’s so _nice_!”

“I know. He’s been cursed by a Flora Demon.”

“What was he doing with one of those girls?” Soten asked.

“Probably flirting with her. Flora Demon’s are extremely attractive and from what I’ve seen of Master Hiten, he’s drawn to attractive ladies,” Koryu said. “However, Flora Demons are known for their toxins. If you cross them, their pollen will seep into your brain and alter your state of mind so they can escape or kill you.”

“So he’s having an allergic reaction?” Soten asked.

“Possibly,” Koryu said. 

“Soten, I don’t know how long brother will be like this. We should keep him inside. We don’t want our reputation to be compromised while he is in this state,” Manten said.

 “I wonder how long this will last?” Soten asked.

“A few days or a few weeks; it depends on how much pollen he inhaled,” Koryu said.

“Everyone~ I made omelets!” Hiten said.

Happy Hiten was _scary_.

 


	5. Silly Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiten snaps out of his happy spell. And then he learns about the tea party.

It was a week before Hiten returned to his normal mood.

He was extremely crabby when he came out of his happy spell.

“My head hurts and I can’t remember a damn thing!” he declared.

Yep, he was back.

“Perhaps it’s best if you didn’t,” Manten said.

Hiten glared at him. “What is _that_ supposed to mean exactly?”

“You were extremely silly for seven days,” Soten finished.

“Elaborate,” Hiten commanded.

Soten grinned. “For example, we all had a tea party! We had silly hats and everything!”

Hiten looked about ready to faint into his chair. “ _What_?”

“It your idea, big brother,” Manten said.

“WHAT? Why didn’t you stop me?” Hiten demanded.

“We couldn’t. You were under a really strong spell, Master Hiten,” Koryu said. “It took all our power just to keep you inside and away from harm.”

“We did our very best to make sure your reputation as the baddest Thunder-Demon around wasn’t compromised,” Soten added.

“You two I can understand, since you’re both kids, but why didn’t _you_ stop me from acting like an idiot, Manten?” Hiten asked.

“Because it was nice to relax with you for a change, big brother. It was nice to play with Soten. I liked my hat. It was fun.”

 Hiten paused. “It was?”

“It was! Don’t worry, Hiten, nobody saw you!” Soten said. “Manten, if you liked the hat that much, I’ll let you have it!”

“Oh joy!” Manten said.

Hiten paused. Well, that could have been much, much worse.  


	6. Hair Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manten laments and Soten has an idea.

Manten sighed again. He’d been in a slump for two days now.

Hiten said to leave him alone.

But this was Manten; maybe he wanted to talk about it.

“What’s the matter Manten?” Soten asked.

“Soten, what’s it like to have such pretty hair?”

“Um, it’s not that great.”

“If I had hair like yours I could do a lot of things with it.”

That gave her an idea.

“Hey, Manten, why don’t you play with my hair and I’ll play with yours?”

“Can I?” he asked.

“Sure!”

It was nice to just sit and let someone else take care of her hair. As he brushed it, they talked of nothing. When Manten handed her a mirror, she was amazed at the results.

“Wow, Manten!”

“You like it, Soten?”

“I love it! Can you do my hair again sometime?”

Manten grinned.  “Of course!”


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiten throws an "adults only" party.

“Hiten, what is that drink? Can I have some?” Soten asked.  
  
“No way, little kids shouldn’t have something like this,” Hiten said.  
  
“Is it for adults?” she asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Are you going to have another party?”  
  
“Yeah, only this time it won’t involve tea and silly hats. I have to make sure everyone invited understands I’ve returned to my badass self.”  
  
 Soten sighed. “It’s going to be a noisy party.”  
  
“Hell yeah it is!”  
  
“And Koryu and I are not invited.”  
  
“Sorry, short-stuff, having a kid in a grownup party can be awkward.”  
  
“I know. I’ll just play with Koryu.”  
  
*  
  
“Koryu, why do you think Hiten wants to throw such a stupid party anyway?”  
  
“Master Hiten seems very concerned with his reputation. Being out of commission and out of his right mind probably didn’t help, so now he wants to get drunk and act like a normal idiot instead of a giddy one.”  
  
“I can hear them all the way up here….”  
  
 “Soten?”  
  
“Manten!”  
  
“I figured you were bored. I brought you some juice. Shall we play a game?”  
  
“How come you’re in here with me instead of downstairs with Hiten and his party?”  
  
“Because it _is_ Hiten’s party. I don’t do well with parties.  Usually, people scream when they see me or they laugh at me. It’s almost never fun for me. So I’d rather go somewhere where it is fun.”  
  
Soten hugged Manten.  
  
“The three of us can have our own party!” she said.


	8. Empty House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soten is left alone.

“Hiten! Manten!” Soten called.  
  
No answer.  
  
“They must be out pillaging again,” she said mostly to herself.  
  
“Miss Soten, do they leave you alone often?” Koryu asked.  
  
“It _feels_ often. Maybe they found a good spot to loot recently.”  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
Soten looked down. “I hope they come back soon. This house is too big for one person, you know?”  
  
“You’re worried.”  
  
“Who says I am?”  Soten demanded.  
  
“Your tone. You don’t want to be left by yourself.”  
  
“I’m just a little kid. I’m not that scary on my own.  I don’t know what I’d do if I lost them as well. Losing Mother and Father was a big enough trauma for all of us.”  
  
“Don’t be upset, Miss Soten! I’m sure they’ll be back soon, so smile!” Koryu said. “Let’s play together!”  
  
She felt less lonely since Hiten brought Koryu home.  
  
He’d said the little dragon was to protect her, but was he trying to make sure she wasn’t alone in an empty house?  
  
That didn’t really sound like Hiten. That sounded more like something Manten would do.  
  
Then again, Hiten was full of surprises, maybe he was concerned about her.  
  
She hugged the little dragon close. With him around, she didn’t have to worry.


	9. Loot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with everyone.

Soten didn’t get it.  
  
Hiten and Manten had come back from looting, but when she tried to talk to them and find out how the pillaging went nobody would talk to her.  
  
“Hiten?”  
  
“We’re rich! We’re rich! Hahaha!”  
  
 “Manten?”  
  
“I can buy a wig now!” Manten said with glee.  
  
“Koryu?”  
  
“Shiny! Must collect into a pile and then guard it with my life! Get away!”  
  
“Not you too…” Soten muttered.  
  
Soten looked at the shiny metal they brought back.  
  
 _Useless._  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Wait, real gold didn’t talk!  
  
“Um guys? I don’t think this is real gold.”  
  
No answer. Everyone was taken in by the gold.  
  
Soten stomped her foot. “Oh, for the love of!” She ran into Hiten’s room and grabbed his weapon. “Everybody, duck!”  
  
Soten flew into the wall from the recoil. “Ow!”  
  
“Huh?” Manten said. “That hole in the wall wasn’t there when we left.”  
  
“Soten, why did you destroy our loot with _my_ weapon?” Hiten asked darkly.  
  
“It was enchanted. It hypnotized you,” she said.  
  
“How could you tell?”  
  
“It talked when I tried to hold it. Whoever was typing to hypnotize you didn’t want me.”  
  
Was it because she was small and useless?  
  
“Well I’m glad for that!” Manten said. “Who knows what would have happened if you didn’t stop us. Right, Hiten?”  
  
“Yeah I guess so. Good job, Soten. Who would want to hypnotize us, though?” Hiten wondered.  
  
“An ex-girlfriend of Hiten’s, maybe?” Soten asked.  
  
“No way! I’m way too awesome to hate!” Hiten said.


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soten reflects on memories of her brothers and goes to find the boy she met years ago.

It was easier to look back on those memories and laugh. In their own way, her brothers had cared about her she just never noticed while they were alive.

“Soten?”

She turned. “What is it Koryu?”

“Are you really going?”

“Yeah. Over the years, this castle has become lonely. It’s time for a change.”

“Are you going to find _him_?”

Soten paused.

What would he be like now? Would he be like her old picture of him?

The last time they’d seen one another was when they were children. Back then, she’d wanted revenge for her brothers, so she challenged him to a duel.

Would he remember her?

It’d be romantic if he did.

It was decided. When she found him, she’d prank him!

That would lighten the mood of their reunion, wouldn’t it?


	11. Balloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soten pranks Shippo.

When she found him, he was eating.

He _did_ look like the picture she drew!

This setup was too good!

She formed a small ball of lightning in her hands.

It would startle him, but it wouldn’t hurt him.

When she released it, it hit him in the tail. He jumped into the air and expanded out into a pink balloon.

Soten couldn’t help herself, she laughed and laughed until she blew her cover.

“ _Soten_?”

So he did remember!

“Hi, Shippo.”

He was staring. Thank goodness she’d taken after Hiten in looks.

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

That seemed to catch him off guard.

“You don’t want a rematch, do you?”

“Nah, I know you didn’t actually kill my brothers and what they did to you and your father was far from kind.”

“So why were you looking for me?”

“I wanted to see who you became. I’d heard you’ve become great amongst the Kitsune and I wanted to see it for myself.”

“Well, it’s an honor that the great and powerful Thunder Princess has graced me with her presence.”

So he’d been keeping tabs on her too, huh? Interesting. Very, very Interesting.

 


	12. Forgiveness and Then…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then?

Her days with him were happy ones, but she tried to remain cautious. They both had old wounds they needed to contend with.

“Um, Shippo?”

“What is it, Soten?”

“I’m sorry my brothers killed your father!”

Silence.

“It’s alright,” he said.

It was?

“Have you really forgiven them?”

“Well, it’s not forgiving them _exactly_ , but it’s better than hating them.”

“I don’t follow you.”

“Tell me Soten, were you precious to your brothers?”

What kind of question was that?

“Um, to Manten I was. Hiten… maybe? We scuffled a lot.”

“You probably were.”

Wait…

“Are you being nice to me to get revenge on my brothers?”

“I’m being nice because I want to be! Although there is a certain amusement I get imagining your brothers seeing us together.”

Together as in _together,_ together?

Soten smiled at the thought.

Hiten would be angry most likely, but Manten… assuming he didn’t hate Shippo, Manten would have probably forgotten the incident entirely and bear-hugged him.

It was a nice thought to entertain.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying right now?”

“And if I was, your answer would be?”

“I wouldn’t mind it. But you’d better become great. I won’t settle for anything less! I have the pride of a race to uphold.”

Shippo sighed. “Sheesh, always with the dramatics.”

“I’m being serious!”

“So am I,” he said.

As if on cue, lightning struck.

Soten laughed.

Were they really watching over her even now?

Well if they were, they’d just have to deal with it.

She was happy with him. Her hopes had not been dashed.

Together they could become great.

Together they could heal, put the past behind them.

And fly towards a future that was theirs.


End file.
